Passion
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: An Ino Sakura Yuri smut. absolutely no plot to be seen (you have been warned)


Passion

I was pressed against the wall as her mouth ravished mine moaning into her mouth as our tongues danced in passion grinding against me as I fondled her breasts relishing in it but cursed that she still had her shirt on.

Gracefully slipping my hands down to her waist I tugged her shirt quickly breaking the kiss to remove her shirt then taking off mine.

Stumbling into our bedroom barely getting into the room before we fell to the floor my lover beneath me, as she tried to regain her breath; her face flushed.

"What's wrong Ino can't take a simple make out session" I teased my face inches from hers.

Smirking she laced her fingers around the back of my neck "you can't tell me you didn't like it Sa-ku-ra" she purred seductively.

Biting my bottom lip I restrained from ravishing her then and there picking her up bridal style and laying her gently on the bed I hovered over her.

"What are you waiting for?"

I smirked at the plans I had for the blonde bombshell "I want you to beg" my words didn't shock her but made her smirk even more "make me".

After she said that I lost the little restraint I had left, one hand roved over her body as the other went under the bed to pull out our 'special' box. The first thing I pulled out were hand cuffs gently locking one hand then wrapping it around the headboard of the bed then doing the same with her other hand ghosting kisses up her arms as I did.

She sighed gently as I pecked the crook of her neck, my tongue slowly danced across the collar bone making her breath catch.

I repeated the action as my hand messaged her cover breast. Realising I handcuffed her before I took off her bra, I removed her bra straps first but not before snapping them against her skin making her whimper.

I continued my teasing gently licking the outline of her now strapless bra, my hand gently caressing her clothed inner thigh.

Ino's breathing had become heavier her eyes half closed, but what could be seen was clouded with lust.

"What's wrong Ino?" I asked sweetly as I undid her jeans, pulling down her shapely porcelain legs.

Once her jeans were on the floor I pulled out a crimson blind fold from our box, Ino only registered what was happening when I began to tie it over her eyes.

She was about to protest when I silenced her with a kiss. The blonde moaned as my tongue wrapped around her's.

Blindfold now in place I gently massaged her now moist panties, the sudden action made her moan softly.

As I massaged her covered core, I undid her bra. Ino didn't even register its disappearance that is until I took one of her rosy nipples into my mouth.

Her moans fuelling me on I began do pinch and pull the other, she let out a deep moan.

My panties began to dampen; I quickly removed my jeans and underwear.

Now naked I leaned against Ino relishing in the feel of or nipples brushing against each other.

Once again our lips met my tongue easily taking control of hers; gently I nibbled on her bottom lip making her moan in my mouth.

"Sakura" She whispers as I released the passionate kiss.

"Yes Ino?" I whispered seductively next to her ear as I sucked on her earlobe.

"Plea... Please" she whined as I removed her underwear.

"Please what?" I murmured smirking as I messaged her throbbing clit.

"You" she moaned as I inserted my index finger "You win, I give up"

That answer was good enough for me, without warning I remover my finger and replaced it with my mouth.

Her moan was deathening as she pulled on her bonds; her juices were easily lapped up by my eager tongue. Knowing it wouldn't take long for her to cum I began to play with her erect nipples pinching and pulling as I licked deeper into her throbbing womanhood.

Her moans of pleasure grew louder; her hips began to buck against my mouth.

"Ahhhh, sak… Sakura! She screamed as she came her muscles clenching, her hips lifted off the bed.

Before she had time to even out her erratic breathing I ground my own wet throbbing heat against hers, her moans were the only things I could hear.

I wrapped my arms around her moaning as our clits rubbed against each other.

Her heavy breathing brushing against my ear our hips grinding in unison our moans of pure adulterated pleasure filling the small room, quickly unlocked the cuffs and tore off the blind bold.

Her wide blue eyes took only a second to adjust to the light before her eyes locked onto mine.

Ino's arms wrapped around me as our lips met tongues fighting for dominance, our hips once again synchronising as we moaned in pure bliss.

Our over stimulated nipples rubbing against each other, our juices now soaking into the duvet.

Our thrusting became more erratic, our kissing sloppier, breathing more laboured.

We could both feel the coil of our orgasm tightening we quickened our pace, neither wanting to slow down.

The coil finally released as a wave of pure pleasure washed over me, Ino's shortly after.

Panting I but the box away turning to a now sleeping Ino I smiled softly, sex always made her sleepy.

I pulled the thick doona over both of us before turning of the light, "good night, Ino" I whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"Night, Saku" Ino mumbled quickly going back to sleep.

Sooo yeah, I got bored (and sexually frustrated) so I wrote an ino/saku smutt.

I hoped you liked it, tell me what you think…. I've realised there's S&m in all my smuts.. hmmmmm, interesting. Anyway~ hope to put something else up soon.

Ja Ne


End file.
